The Oracles
The Oracles, also known as the Knowing Ones, were servants of The Powers That Be. The Oracles were a pair of higher beings - male and female - whose task was to guide the warriors of good, communicating them the will and actions of the Powers That Be, though they did so in exchange for a tribute. Biography First visit from Angel Angel first encountered the Oracles after his battle with a Mohra Demon. The regenerative power of the demons' blood cured Angel of his vampirism and turned him human. With Doyle's help (and his watch as a gift), he consulted the Oracles for advice on the matter. They at first considered him a lower being and showed very little by way of respect. The female Oracle changed her perception of him however, when Angel asked them to reverse time and prevent his becoming human so he could continue being a champion for the Powers That Be and giving up what he has wanted so badly in the process."I Will Remember You" Second Visit from Angel He next encountered them when he asked them to reverse time again and bring Doyle back to life after he sacrificed himself in the battle against the Scourge. They refused this request, however, as they knew that someone else would become Angel's link to the Powers That Be."Parting Gifts" Death The next time he needed help from the Oracles was when he noticed a black symbol on Cordelia Chase's hand. He headed to the Oracles only to find them slain; however, the spirit of the female Oracle was able to tell Angel that the mark belonged to Vocah, the demon that had killed them, as well as telling him how to save Cordy — she was in great danger, having permanent visions which had put her in a hospital. Only the Words of Anatole (written in the Scrolls of Aberjian), could remove Vocah's mark and save Cordelia."To Shanshu in L.A." After their deaths, other channels to communicate with the Powers That Be remained, such as The Conduit. Realm The Oracles dwelled in an alternate dimension, accessible only through a gateway located under the post office in Los Angeles. The gateway opens beneath a stone arc marked with the words "Gateway for Lost Souls", written in greek. Under normal circumstances, only a warrior of good with a pure heart could enter their realm—even a messenger such as Doyle working for the Powers was not allowed to enter. In one instance, however, Vocah was able to breach it. The opening of the portal involved throwing sacred dust into a small pyre while reciting a supplication. Powers The Oracles had the ability to sense the future by consulting "the auguries", as well as creating temporal folds, which allowed them to send Angel back in time to prevent his transformation into human. They were also telekinetic and, according to certain rumors, they were prone to punish those who annoyed them by transforming them into animals, such as frogs. Despite being ageless and extremely powerful, they were not immune to mortal wounds, as Vocah was capable of killing them by stabbing them with his scythe. Personality and traits The Oracles were considered arrogant, fickle and self-important. They regarded mortal beings, even warriors of good, as lower beings, and did not suffer being called upon on whims, which they were known to punish in severe and humilliating ways. Of the two, however, the Sister Oracle seemed to be a little more empathic than the Brother, as she recognized that Angel was willing to sacrifice his own happiness for Buffy's life and for the good fight, thus. Though human-shaped, the Oracles had bronze-colored skin with stylized blue markings and deep blue eyes. While the Sister had black, curly hair, the Brother's hair was golden and metallic in appearance. Appearances *"I Will Remember You" *"Hero" *"Parting Gifts" *"To Shanshu in L.A." References Category:Higher Beings and Deities Category:Angel Investigations and Team Angel allies Category:Servants of The Powers That Be Category:Deceased individuals